


[Podfic] between your love and mine

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Femdom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt's not sure making the wish was a mistake, but not telling Yennefer definitely was. Unfortunately, he's really good at making mistakes over and over and over again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] between your love and mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [between your love and mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021818) by [alamorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn). 



**Title:** between your love and mine  
**Author:** alamorn  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Yennefer  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:34:16, mp3  
**Warnings:** consensual mind control, power play

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/56ze9a9uxyx5smm/between_your_love_and_mine.mp3/file)


End file.
